Window Shopping
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: A walk home from dinner on a cold, late night sparks a realization for Mike, and Harvey too. "All Harvey could see was this softness in his eyes, a gentle question on his lips as if Mike wasn't sure he should ask." One-shot. Fluff, Light Slash.


I've had a majority of this fic written out for mONTHS and I never felt like it was finished enough to post up but, being stuck in the house and surrounded by snow (still) gave me the inspiration. Plus, a little nudge from a few friends on twitter. So, enjoy! Review it too, please.

* * *

**Title ::** Window Shopping  
**Disclaimer ::** I don't own them.  
**Summary ::** A walk home from dinner on a cold, late night sparks a realization for Mike, and Harvey too. "All Harvey could see was this softness in his eyes, a gentle question on his lips as if Mike wasn't sure he should ask." One-shot. Fluff, Light Slash.

_A/N: I originally was going to post this back in December...so, that's why it's still vaguely christmas-y. Just..go with it. _

It was late Thursday evening, the sky close to getting dark, as Mike and Harvey were leaving the restaurant.

Harvey stopped Mike just before they walked out the door, taking a moment to fix Mike's scarf on his neck before tucking it in for him well enough to stay warm from the cold snow outside the door.

Mike gave him a smirk. "I would've done that."

"I just watched you put it on, there's no way you would've stayed warm." He gave Mike a smile. "Don't want you getting sick." Harvey stated simply before taking Mike's hand in his and leading him out down the sidewalk.

Christmas lights littered through street lamps, snow flakes almost invisible but still falling against their skin. They were walking home, idly lost in conversation as they passed through the strip of small Bodega stores. Most of them were closed by this time, owners gone home early to spend time with families during the holiday. Mike was still looking in windows of darken shops as the saxophone player seated on the corner was catching Harvey's attention. Harvey kissed Mike's frosted cheek and Mike watched from the by window as Harvey walked slowly over to the musician to drop a few bills into the sax case. The music stopped as Harvey and the other man talked for several minutes.

Mike turned his back to them and glanced around some more, making it over to another window. He saw the object in the window and it wasn't until a little while later he heard the music start back up again. He heard Harvey's footsteps coming back through the snow. Harvey saw Mike tilt his head a little bit, smiling absent-mindedly at something behind the glass.

"Mike?" Harvey called softly, stepping up beside him. "See something you like?" Harvey asked, looking at his small smile.

Mike swallowed, smiling a little bigger for a moment before glancing back at the sax player, playing something of Harvey's request. He looked back at Harvey and all Harvey could see was this softness in his eyes, a gentle question on his lips as if Mike wasn't sure he should ask.

"What?" Harvey asked, curiosity piqued. Mike just smiled at him again.

Mike shook his head. "I was just...looking." He said.

Harvey tilted his head at Mike gently before finally looking over at the dimly lit display window.

"At baby clothes?" Harvey raised an eyebrow slightly when he looked back down at Mike.

Harvey watched as Mike bit into his bottom lip, eyes darting away from him before glancing back at the display window and then towards the sidewalk below.

"Mi-" Harvey started.

"I was just looking at them." Mike said softly without looking at Harvey. Harvey took a step closer to him, shortening the small space between them. "I just, I saw them and then I..." Mike's voice faded into the cold air.

"You what?" Harvey prompted after a few moments.

"...I saw you." Mike said, finally looking up.

Harvey's look was obviously one of surprise. Mike looked away again. They'd been together for a few years now but, was it too early to bring up kids? Was it too early to bring up family? Did Harvey even want one with Mike? Hell, did he even want one at all?

"You want-Mike, you want kids?" Harvey asked, stepping a little closer to him.

Mike shrugged, looking away again. "Yeah..." His voice was soft, delicate, like he was too embarrassed to be talking about this and it almost made Harvey's heart drop. Mike kicked gently at the snow on the ground, stuffing his gloves hands into the warm pockets of his coat. "I hadn't really thought about it all that much...I just," Mike shrugged. "I dunno. Someday, I would like it to happen, yeah."

"I didn't know that." Harvey said.

Mike nodded distractedly. "...D-do you?" Mike asked slowly as he looked up at Harvey.

He looked down as there was a brief moment of silence, Harvey looking at Mike and Mike looking at the snow covering his shoes again.

Mike nodded once after the silence, glancing at the store window before looking down again. "I was just looking at them anyway..." His voice trailed off a little. "Come on, let's get home. It's cold out." He said it, almost too quickly, and moved to step around Harvey.

Harvey turned with him after a second, catching him by the elbow. "Mike-wait-"

Mike shook his head with a soft, reassuring smile. "Harvey, you don't have to say if you do or not. It's really-"

"I do."

Mike froze underneath his grip, looking up at Harvey.

"Mike, I do." Harvey nodded. "I want kids, with you."

Harvey's voice held such affirmation that Mike couldn't do anything but believe him. Blue eyes kept looking at him, bewildered almost but also bright, and Harvey couldn't help but smile down at him.

"Yeah?"

Harvey nodded. "It crossed my mind a few times and I didn't know how you felt about it. I never really thought about _how_ we'd do it though." Harvey paused. "But, I mean, I recognized certain things...like, how you act with clients' kids and how you always seem to be so good with them. How easily they'd connect with you." Harvey pulled Mike closer, arms wrapping gently around Mike's hips. "So I thought about all the little things, like how'd you look reading books to him or her on the couch, or you falling asleep with cartoons on the tv with them, or," He paused again, glancing at the window before looking back at Mike. "Well honestly, how you'd be about shopping for baby clothes and cribs and picking paint colors for their room." He admitted.

Harvey smiled slightly as he felt Mike lean a little more into him. Mike placed a gentle hand on Harvey's chest.

"But, it didn't matter how I pictured it," Harvey met Mike's eyes again. "You were always there too."

Mike bit into his bottom lip, hiding another smile. "Yeah?"

Harvey nodded surely. "Yeah."

Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck, pulling him into a kiss to the intimate sounds of the sax player down on the corner drifting into the air along with their breath.

Harvey pulled away with a grin after a few moments. "But, Mike?"

Mike met his eyes, a light smile on his lips. "Hm?"

"As much as I love you," Harvey paused to kiss him again, fingers touching at the base of Mike's neck. "You are absolutely not going to be in charge of dressing our kids." Harvey looked in the display window beside them. He gave Mike a look, much like the look he gave Mike when he'd bought suits for the first time so long ago. "Have I taught you _nothing_ in the last few years?"

Mike laughed hard, looking at the outfit in the window. "Oh, come on, what's wrong with it?"

"It's _overalls_, Micheal."

Mike laughed again, hugging Harvey's waist. "It's not that bad! I was looking at the outfit next to it anyway." Mike exclaimed. "Plus, I know, you'll dress our kids in some kind of baby Calvin Klein and Tom Ford-"

"Damn right I will." Harvey cut in.

Mike rolled his eyes and laughed again, settling himself against Harvey's chest in a small hug. Harvey touched his cheek gently, kissing him once more.

"Come on, let's get home." Harvey took Mike's hand and nodded at the sax player on the corner as they continued through the snow.

* * *

So, there's that! I hope you liked it. Review please!


End file.
